


Cloak and Dagger and Elf Ears

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ear Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak and Dagger and Elf Ears

Anders slammed Fenris back into the wall. The elf's markings began to flare and the beginnings of vicious retort formed on his lips.

“Shut up!” Anders hissed, hands planted on either side of Fenris' face, head tipped close to his head, cloak nearly covering them both. Fury seethed through Fenris, but Anders made no other move.

“What are you doing?” He growled through gritted teeth, voice pitched low.

“Guards coming.” 

“I heard nothing.”

“Probably because you haven't stopped bitching since we got here.” Truth was, neither of them were much enjoying Duke Prospers' 'hospitality'. And now they were stuck with each other, snooping around this Maker-forsaken labyrinth of a building looking for a way in while Hawke and Tallis were out there drinking and mingling and flirting and eating all the good cheeses. Fenris ventured a peek up over Anders' shoulder. Security at the chateau was absurdly lax, but there were a few guards patrolling the area. Sure enough, one of them was lumbering this way. 

“Then why are we not retreating?”

“He'll ignore us in this alcove if he thinks we're a couple.”

“A couple of what?”

Anders exhaled in irritation, breath ruffling the hair against Fenris' temple.

“A couple. You know, he'll think we're...” He could feel the outrage practically oozing from every elvhen pore.

“We are supposed to be fornicating?”

“Yes, you sod. Moan or something.”

Fenris made a noise like an infuriated teakettle. “I am not moaning!”

Anders took a step closer, angling his face away from the guard, making sure Fenris' hair was obscured in the shadows of his cloak. This put his lips very near to Fenris' ear. “Fine.” The words tickled Fenris' skin causing him to shiver.

They stood there, pressed together, while the guard performed what Fenris was certain must be the slowest patrol circuit in the history of professional security. He squirmed against the press of the body against his. He could feel human's impatience in the tension of his form and the hiss of air between his teeth as he breathed.

“Maker's breath, what is the man doing? Can you see? Is he even moving?” Fenris squirmed again, this time at the ruffle of air across his skin. Every word, every breath from Anders' lips was ghosting across his flesh, a lazy fondle against the length of his ear. 

The elf forced the back of his head into the stone wall, trying to put distance between himself and that sensuous ripple. “He seems determined to traverse every stone of pavement in this terrace. Individually.”

Anders huffed in response, and Fenris' knees turned to jelly. Something like a desperate whine burbled out of Fenris' throat.

Anders chuckled silently. “You're a terrible actor,” he whispered, each syllable sending torturous bolts of arousal through Fenris' body. Was the man an idiot? Didn't he understand how sensitive elvhen ears were? Obviously not, since he insisted on whispering, his mouth a hair's breadth away, where Fenris could feel the heat of him, the warm moistness of his breath, the tickle of air, like a lover's caress. He found himself clutching the fabric of Anders' coat, every nerve on fire, his body arching involuntarily.

“Fenris?” Curse the man, he turned his head yet again, and now his nose brushed against the inside of Fenris' helix, his lips grazing the lobe. The elf gasped. He was hard as granite now, and his hips flexed of their own will, seeking friction with the body against him. “Fenris, are you alright?” Anders pulled back a tiny bit.

The elf's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he whimpered again, pressing towards the human, bereft at the loss of stimulus, fingers clenching and unclenching, gauntlets snagging the fabric. Fenris felt the sudden flinch of shock as Anders moved away, realization setting in, and yanked the healer tighter up against him. 

“Are you kidding me?” A tinge of panic coloured the whisper and Fenris leaned into it, yearning for the teasing exhalation. “This is really not a good time. Even considering our mutual antagonism, and...oh, Maker, Fenris!” 

The elf was grinding into Anders, oblivious to anything other than the desperate, burning need coursing through him. “Please..” Anders gasped. Fenris began rubbing the side of his face into the taller man's chin, trembling at the rich scrape of stubble along the side of his ear. He could feel an answering hardness, a sudden laboured breathing against his skin. The hands beside his head reached down to cup his buttocks, pressing their groins tight together as teeth and tongue suddenly began to lavish attention from lobe to leaf shaped point. He yanked one hand free of its gauntlet, which remained tangled in a feathered pauldron, nearly ripping the coat open in his haste to clutch at heated flesh and run his nails down the taller man's back. The other hand snaked around Anders' waist, as a lanky thigh slipped between his own legs, the friction escalating as they rutted wildly into each other.

Anders began to tremble and the point of Fenris' ear was suddenly enveloped in a warm mouth, the press of teeth unbearably delicious. Fenris did moan then, hips jerking and euphoria flooding him as he spilled himself into his leggings. A grunting hum and a gasp told him that Anders was doing the same. The two of them sagged against each other, panting as they struggled to keep their legs underneath them. Fenris tilted his head up and claimed the healers' mouth with his own. “This never happened,” he said at last.

“Of course not,” Anders rolled his head as Fenris nipped at his neck and chin. “As long as it never happens again.”

“Of course not.” He pulled the healer in for another kiss. “We should move on.”

Anders sighed blissfully. “We really should.”


End file.
